


The Passage of Time

by BonanzaBOX



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, POV First Person, Post episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonanzaBOX/pseuds/BonanzaBOX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 5 years. You might say a lot has changed. Life is strange like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passage of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first proper thing I've written for Life is Strange (will it be the last? Probably not, it depends, I guess). I wrote this after the trainwreck of feelings that was Episode 5, and I hope you all enjoy it :)

It’s been five years.  
Time passes so quickly now, maybe because now I can’t go back. Sometimes I still find myself raising my hand as if to travel back and fix my mistakes. But I can’t, and I’m alright with that.

 

It took a long time for both of us to adjust. We both still wake up with nightmares about the storm, though mine are often worse than hers. We can never forget the damage that the storm did, what it took from us. Afterwards, after driving through and seeing the wreckage everywhere, we left the state and just drove, sitting in silence, until her truck ran out of gas. We both turned to each other and cried, just sobbing into each other’s shoulders. Then she made me get out and we both pushed the truck until we found a gas station.

 

There were survivors, but not as many as we had hoped to hear. David and the police survived the storm, stuck in the Dark Room while the tornado ravaged everything above it. Even Joyce made it out, along with a few others from the Two Whales, but she was in the hospital for almost two weeks because her injuries were so bad. No one ever found Warren, Brooke, or Taylor; I still wonder if they’re alive today. The both of us still mourn those we lost to the storm every day. Kate had left town the day before, and barraged me with calls as soon as we had pushed the truck to somewhere with service. Once we got did eventually find somewhere with reasonable service, we made sure Jefferson and the Prescotts were arrested and now they face lifetime sentences for what they did to Rachel Amber and those other girls. Principle Wells was fired after his scam of collecting handicapped funds was discovered, and the way I hear, Blackwell has almost regained its old reputation, though it will never be the same again.

 

We found a place in California; her truck was on its last legs after what little repairs we could afford and it finally stopped and died in Santa Monica, even though we wanted to go as far away from the wreckage as we could. We barely had enough for a run-down apartment in the bad side of town, but to us it’s the best place on earth. We both found jobs, her as a tattoo artist and I work the front desk at a small art gallery. She even goes to school online now; she’s almost got her degree in biochemistry, and she couldn’t be happier. We still make time for each other, making every Tuesday “Mad Movie Night”, where we take turns ordering take-out and watching movies on our beat-up couch. I still take pictures on the side, most of them of her, and some big magazines want me to shoot professionally for them. Neither of us thought we could be happy here, but we’ve got each other, and that’s all we needed to make this place home. 

 

I love her; even now it sounds funny to say that. But I knew she still wasn’t over Rachel Amber, so I waited for two years until she came to me, a muddle of messy blue hair and happy tears. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, and I know that I’m ready now, she said. That kiss that we shared in that moment was worth the wait. We fell into each other with a passion that neither of us were prepared for, and my world became a bigger and better place when we made love for the first time, with our hair and clothes tangled in the sheets. 

 

Our life fell into a pattern, blending days and weeks together. It’s a good pattern, normal and safe, something neither of us were used to at first, but we grew to embrace it. She desperately wanted a cat, so she found one in a shelter one day, a great big fluffy thing that purrs every time she comes near it. It sits on her feet now, as she studies lazily on my lap. I push the hair out of my eyes and look up from my paperwork at smile at her, though she doesn’t see it. She convinced me to stop cutting my hair a while back, and now it’s long enough for a ponytail. We talk about starting a family someday, though we don’t know how or when. I guess we’ll figure it out.

 

It’s been five years. I used to think that a normal life wasn’t something either of us could ever dream of, but now, as I look at her, my hand ghosting over the curve of her breasts and onto her stomach, the moment hits me, and I know. Everything we went through, the pain we experienced, the people that died, and the hurt we still feel wasn’t for nothing. We brought down Jefferson, we brought down the Prescotts, I found the woman I love again, and I never plan to let her go. Life is hard, life is strange, but life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, don't forget to leave a like/comment/kudos!
> 
> If you feel like it, you can follow me on my Tumblr: somefreakingboxarttumblr.com


End file.
